


Here You Are

by Aeronomatron



Series: Aero writes about gay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, lost I'm sorry if you see this, my writing skills are trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: Suji is sick with a fever. His lover Axel decides to do something about it.





	Here You Are

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lost for letting me steal your character for a couple of hours

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Suji groaned, rolling over and nestling himself deeper into his blankets, even though his skin was feverish and he was sweating.

It was probably Axel at the door, but Suji didn’t have the strength to get up. He felt so weak...

The male reached out with a shaky hand and managed to snatch tissue from the box, sneezing into it and wiping at his nose, feeling miserable. Suji made a half-hearted attempt to toss it in the trash can by his bed, but missed. He curled up into a fetal position, shivering despite the suffocating heat of the blankets.

It sure spoke volumes about his condition.

Hopefully Axel would understand why he didn’t answer the door.

* * *

When the apartment door showed no signs of opening after his fifth knock, Axel became concerned. He fished around in his pockets for Suji’s spare key and quickly unlocked the door, stepping inside.

His boyfriend always kept his apartment clean and tidy. There were never jackets slung over couch backs, or unwashed dishes in the sink.

Axel slipped his shoes off, then called out hesitantly. “Suji? You here?”

His answer came in the form of a weak groan. The Hispanic man quickly closed the door, relocking it, then strode towards Suji’s bedroom. His door was cracked open slightly.

Axel sighed as he pushed it open.

There was a Suji-shaped lump on the bed, huddled under a pile of blankets. Axel made his way over to the side, sitting down and peeling the sheets off of his boyfriend.

Suji’s skin was warm and slightly clammy, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. He moaned, eyes fluttering open and then squeezing shut, then attempted to reclaim the blankets, shuffling around to wrap them tighter around himself.

“Stay here,” Axel ordered firmly. “I’m going to get you something to eat, and then medicine, okay?”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere in this state,” a muffled voice replied sharply. Good to see Suji hadn’t lost his sarcastic touch.

Axel got up, giving the Suji-lump a quick pat before heading towards the kitchen. He rifled through the cabinets, finding the medicine one, then set a few of the bottles aside.

“Ya want anything in particular, Suji?” Axel called.

“No! Whatever!” Another muffled groan rang through the doorway, then the sound of loud sniffling.

Opening the pantry, he found a big box of water bottles. He wrestled one from the plastic covering, then returned to the counter, picking out a bright red apple and then setting both items on the counter besides the pill bottles.

He pulled open the refrigerator door, located the half-full carton of eggs and selected the three biggest ones, then carefully set those on the counter, too, searching around for the cooking pan.

It was perched on top of a rack full of pots. Axel set it on the stove, turning up the heat to high and drizzling cooking oil over the surface.

As he cracked the first egg over the rim of the pan, he heard Suji whimper and then sneeze twice from the bedroom. The white sizzled as they hit the hot metal surface, and Axel frowned.

He left the eggs on the stove and took the water bottle and pills back to the bedroom. When he got there, Axel noticed Suji was clutching something tightly as he gently moved the blankets back.

In between his curled fingers was a familiar strip of black leather. Axel just sighed and brushed Suji’s dark hair off his sweaty forehead, then set the water and medicine on the nightstand.

“I’ve got something for you,” Axel mumbled, shaking the half-asleep man’s shoulder. Suji just let out an irritated noise and huddled further into his bed.

“Come on, you big baby. Get up.”

“I can take care of myself,” Suji mumbled. “It’s okay.”

“I want to take care of you,” Axel replied fiercely. “I’m making breakfast for you, okay? I just need you to take the meds.”

He gave Suji a quick peck on the forehead, then left to check on the stove. Suji grumbled half-heartedly, then pulled himself up, reaching for the water and pills.

Axel quickly returned with a plate of apple slices and fried eggs, steam curling off them in small wisps of white smoke. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Suji moved over to make more room. As soon as the other had settled in, he pressed up against Axel’s side, shivering.

Suji managed to finish most of the food before passing out again, tucked comfortably under Axel’s arm.

* * *

Suji woke up to the sound of a bathtub filling up, and struggled to get up and off the bed, yanking weakly at the blankets. Glancing over at the clock, he realized it was around 18:00.

He managed to roll out of bed without falling on the floor and padded to the bathroom, finding Axel sitting on the edge of the tub, twisting the handle.

“How are you feeling?” Axel asked softly, standing up and placing a hand on Suji’s forehead.

Suji shrugged, blinking slowly. “Okay, I guess.”

“I’m running a bath for you. Can you take off your clothes for me?”

The man nodded sleepily, starting to strip slowly. Axel helped him struggle out of his pants and underwear, then carefully picked him up bridal-style.

“Gonna get you in now. It’ll feel great, I promise. You want me to help you wash or do it yourself?” He set the sicker man into the tub, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead when he was all the way in.

“...help, please,” Suji grudgingly admitted after a second.

Axel gave him a few minutes to soak and relax before grabbing a washcloth and Suji’s body wash.

“Gonna scrub you down and get you clean, alright?”

“Okay.”

He soaped up the cloth, then began to wash his lover gently, watching as Suji relaxed more and more under his touch. Axel hummed as he traced over old, scarred flesh and lean muscle, making sure to get every inch clean.

“Good boy,” Axel praised, rinsing off the soap on Suji’s shoulders. “I’m gonna get the sheets changed so you have a nice, clean bed to sleep on tonight.”

The other just nodded, resting his head against the edge of the tub.

Axel dried off his hands, then moved into the bedroom, changing the sheets quickly, tossing the dirty ones into the laundry hamper to wash later. He rummaged around in Suji’s closet and found a dark grey shirt with faded white words that read “Ready, set, go” and a pair of boxers for his boyfriend to sleep in. He also grabbed a fluffy towel, then went back into the bathroom.

Suji seemed to be asleep already, but blinked awake when Axel entered. He let Axel lift him out of the tub and towel him off, then wrapped it around his shoulders and guided him to the bedroom.

He was nearly asleep again by the time they reached the bed, so Axel helped him get the shirt and boxers on quickly, then tucked Suji in. He was about to leave when Suji whimpered softly, “Stay… please?”

“Okay, okay.”

Axel swiftly changed to sleep clothes and slid under the covers, and Suji moved towards him, resting his head on Axel’s chest.

“...thanks,” the man mumbled. “Love ya.”

“I know,” Axel chuckled, threading his fingers through Suji’s silky hair. “Me too.”

* * *

It took a few more days but soon Axel was able to get Suji back to one hundred percent.


End file.
